The Bet
by Trinityvampire83
Summary: A night at the bar finds a new level after a bet for the avengers. For mature audiences.


Stark had invited the group out to the bar. Clint had talked me into going and having a good time. We arrived at the bar to be welcomed with open arms from Stark and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. We were also greeted by shots of whiskey.

Clint had talked me into wearing my short black dress, the one I'd worn in Russia before the battle of New York. Clint hadn't even bothered to dress up, just in a T-shirt and jeans. Stark looked posh as usual. Pepper looked like she'd just come from work in a smart white business suit.

I didn't really want to be there, but I wanted to support my team. Plus I also knew Clint wanted to get me drunk on Stark's tab, then take me home and screw me. So, I sat back and watched the boys fight over the only straight pool cue in the bar.

"You play?" Pepper asked.

"I can play." I said throwing back my shot. Stark walked off to the bar to order more drinks. I watched Pepper take her shot before bringing the cue back to me. I stood leaning over the pool table to take my shot. Clint and I could have run the table but I didn't want to show up Pepper. We had a difficult past. It seemed she resented me for lying to get close to Stark. I was only trying to assess him for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pepper and Tony lost the first game to us. We all stepped outside while Stark got us more drinks. He brought us more beers and shots. I needed to pace myself before I asked to go home early. I stopped by the bathroom on our way back in. Pepper followed.

"Natasha, you have a run in your stockings." She whispered to me. I blushed as she bent down to run some clear nail paint over it. "Clear nail, paint. Never leave home without it."

Now this may have been the 3 shots and beer and a half talking, but her touch on my thigh was electrifying. I hurried back out to Clint, who grabbed my ass and informed me it was my shot. I missed, as I felt eyes on my back. This time Pepper ran circles around Clint and I, clearing the entire table in no time. Even Stark looked surprised.

More beers, more shots and Pepper was trying to drag Stark out on the dance floor. Clint stood laughing at him. She gave up, walking to me.

"This is my song and he won't dance with me." Pepper drunkenly whined. "Natasha, dance with me." She looped her arms around my neck, dragging me. I looked back at the boys who just shrugged at me. I slipped off my heels and joined her. I expected the boys to be drooling over us grinding all over each other, but they were no where to be seen. I must have been so drunk to mistake the large guy who came up on us as Wilson or Fury.

It wasn't until Pepper yelped from being groped inappropriately. She turned and slapped him. He grabbed her again. I gently pushed her behind me.

"What? Little girl going to protect her little girlfriend." He mocked grabbing my tits. I delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. He dropped to the floor. I grabbed Peppers hand.

"We need to find the others and get out of here." I said dragging her outside to the car. "Clint and Tony will eventually find us." I tugged on the car door. It was locked. It was winter in New York and freezing. Pepper grabbed me and held me close.

"Thank you." She said rubbing my bare arms trying to warm me up. "For saving me from that creep."

"It's what anyone should do to creeps like that." I shrugged. She brought her hands up to tangle into my hair. Her bright blue eyes met mine. She leaned in, her lips meeting mine. I pulled back initially, surprised. It wasn't like I'd never kissed another woman before. The Leviathan program taught young girls to seduce their marks without emotion. The only person I'd ever gotten close to emotionally was Clint, but we'd met under orders to kill each other.

"I'm sorry." She blushed and turned away.

"No, I'm sorry." I said, pulling her back into a kiss. It may have just been the alcohol, but it felt good. She was taller than me, making me stand tiptoe to kiss her. I kissed her neck softly as I held her waist. We stood kissing every inch of exposed flesh for what felt like hours. I worked a hand into her suit jacket caressing her clothed breasts. I heard Stark and Clint behind us, I paused, straightening Peppers jacket.

Clint grabbed my waist, kissing my cheek. Stark unlocked the car and I opened the door. Pepper slid into the back seat with me. She laid a hand on my knee as Stark drove through the snowy streets of New York back to the tower. I thought I saw Clint and Stark fist bump each other as Pepper leaned in to kiss me again. Her lips soft against mine. She smelled of the sweet perfume she was wearing. Her tongue flexed against mine.

Again I unbuttoned her jacket. My hands finding their way to the buttons of her shirt, caressing the skin underneath. Pepper worked a shoulder of my dress off, kissing along my collar bone and throat. I slid her jacket off her shoulders as Stark pulled into the parking garage.

"Ladies?" He smiled holding the door open for us. I felt my face flush as red as my hair. Pepper was almost the same color as she bit her lip and took his hand to get out of the car. She stumbled to the elevator before stooping down to remove her heels.

"Welcome home, sir" Jarvis chirped as the doors opened on Stark's penthouse. Stark crossed to the bar grabbing us all drinks. He and Clint took seats on the sofa that was pushed up against the windows. It had softly begun snowing again. New York looked peaceful with the large flakes falling.

Pepper draped an arm over my shoulders holding her drink. Her other hand held my waist as she gently kissed my neck.

"Don't be shy now. I think they set this up." She whispered in my ear. I felt her smile against me and followed her gaze to Stark and Clint who shared secret smile. I threw back my drink and tossed the glass back behind the bar.

"Did they now?" I questioned smiling wide. She laughed softly. Pepper sipped her drink as she ran her hand from my waist to cup my breast. She finished her drink and moved to set it down. She grabbed the ottoman and moved it to the center of the room after shedding her jacket on a table. I grabbed her during her movement of furniture.

"Pepper…" I breathed. I stood tiptoe to kiss her. My hands unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. I shed it off her shoulders allowing it to hit the floor. She had a pale pink bra on, just a shade lighter than her own skin tone. I reached up pulling the bobby pins out of her hair. Her soft red hair, many shades lighter than my own. I weaved my fingers into her hair, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

Pepper's hands fumbled with the zipper on the back of my dress. I held her arms trying to steady her.

"Don't be nervous. If they don't like it, they can fuck each other." I shrugged in the general direction of the the guys. Pepper took a deep breath. She found her fingering and pulled the zipper down. My dress pooled around my feet. I stepped out of it, gently guiding Pepper down onto the ottoman. I straddled her thighs, kissing her neck and shoulders. She was moaning softly with each touch.

"You've never been touched by a woman, have you?" I asked quietly. She shook her head no. I smiled slightly. "I'll be gentle." I assured her.

I kissed her lips deeply, moaning my own need into her. I drew my fingers up her back, unhooking her bra in one swift motion. It fell down her arms and onto the floor. I kissed down her throat and to her breasts. I cupped them softly, caressing the firm flesh and taut nipples. Pepper gasped at the touch. I let go to unhook my own bra, letting it join hers. I pressed my breasts against hers as I kissed her again, driving my tongue deep into her mouth.

I heard the small whispers of Stark and Clint. I grabbed a dagger off my garter and threw it in their general direction. Clint of all people should know I never go out unarmed, or to annoy me. I heard the blade stick into the floor. Satisfied, I returned to pleasuring Pepper's body. I placed a hand on her lower back, arching her slightly. Just enough to tease her nipples with my tongue.

I slowly lowered her down to the ottoman, still swirling a nipple with my tongue. I drew small patterns down her abdomen, loving the gasps and moans as she squirmed. I grasped the edge of her panties and eased them down her long legs. She immediately closed her thighs and looked up trembling. She chewed into her lower lip.

"Just like Tony doing this." I whispered. I worked my way back to her lips, kissing them softly. I gazed into her face, trying to ease her. I'd always loved the freckles splashed across her face. I kissed her freckles, as many as I could with small kisses across her cheeks. My hands caressing her thighs, gently easing them open. I drew a finger across her wetness, making her gasp into my ear.

I kissed down her body again, pausing to suck on one of her nipples. I kissed down her thighs and back again. I rubbed little circles into her inner thighs. I looked up to her face, she had bitten down on her lip but nodded her okay. I drew my tongue along her slit, tasting the sweetness of her. She moaned loudly. I did it again, driving my tongue in deeper. She was soft and sweet, I wanted more of her. I lapped eagerly at her wetness, working my way to the small bundle of nerves at the top of her opening. I touched my tongue gently to her clitoris, she squirmed pushing herself more into me.

She tangled her fingers into my hair, holding gently. I sucked at her clitoris, earning more gasps and moans. I slowly slid a finger into her, thrusting gently in and out of her. I continued lapping at her as I pushed another finger in, pushing in against the front wall. Pepper damn near jumped off the ottoman when I touched the pliable tissue of her g-spot. I focused my attention on pushing that spot as I sucked her clitoris. I felt her tighten around my fingers. I thrust faster. She screamed in orgasm. I let up, pulling my fingers out of her. She whimpered while shuddering after her release. I stood and maneuvered to pick her up.

Stark handed a bill to Clint reluctantly. Seems he'd lost whatever bet. I lifted Pepper and carried her to Starks bedroom. I laid her down and returned to lock the door.

"Hey! It's my room!" Stark shouted.

"Go sleep with Clint tonight." I shouted back, making Pepper laugh. I laid in bed next to her, wrapping her in my arms. I kissed her softly before falling asleep not long after her.


End file.
